Infatuation
by 0DestielForever0
Summary: Destiel (fluff) no sex scenes, intimate kissing. After Purgatory, Castiel had been hiding his feelings from Dean. He finally has the guts to tell Dean and he has to do it right. Short story.


It had been a few months now and Castiel was quite aware of the feelings he had for Dean, in fact it was getting close to a year and he was still not quite sure if he was going to be able to tell him to his face.

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray to Cas to get his feathery ass down here."

Dean's voice interrupted Castiel's thought process and his eyebrow twitched in response. With only a few seconds passing and the sound of fluttering from feathers behind him; Castiel was in the room.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel said in is gravely tone.

Dean was sitting in the chair by the table with his favorite brand of piss-tasting alcohol he oh-so-loved to drink every day. Was he even able to get drunk anymore?

"Hey Cas, do you know where we can find 'blood of a Shtriga'?" he asked, closing Sam's computer and standing.

Castiel nodded and his eyebrows began to furrow.

"Dean, I need to talk to you when I get back—" he was cut off before he could finish.

"Also...we need some Angel blood too," he sighed a bit, hating to ask Castiel for his blood.

"Always happy to bleed for the Winchesters." Castiel let a small half-hearted smirk spread upon his face before he picked up the blade and lightly ran it against the antecubital of his arm.

"Thanks Cas," Dean mumbled, putting the vial against Cas' arm and taking the gorgeous, crimson, blood.

"Again..about us talking when I get back..." Cas tried again.

"Sure, is something wrong?" Dean's voice slightly raised, his eyebrows hitching.

"No, I just want—need to talk to you." he stumbled and then disappeared.

After a few hours and the death of a Shtriga later, Castiel returned with another vial filled with blood.

"Thank-you, Cas. I'll see you guys in a few hours, I've got to go see Bobby and see if he's got everything ready, Sam spoke and then picked his jacket up, heading to the door.

Castiel sat down on the edge of Sam's bed and motioned for Dean to come sit in front of him. Dean followed the orders without hesitation and sat down before looking at Cas.

"What's up?" he asked sincerely.

"It's..it's been a while since we got back from Purgatory, Dean. I know things aren't the same as they were before, because we're different people. I know I can be —as you call—a pain in the ass..But I feel like this needs to be said." Castiel began, becoming more nervous by the second.

"I don't get what you're saying Ca—" Dean began.

"I feel as if my feelings for you have become quite strong, I would describe this feeling as infatuation." Cas continued.

"Infatu-what?" Dean asked, genuinely confused.

"Love, Dean. I believe I'm in love with you." He finished and took a deep breath.

Dean's eyes widened at the first word and began looking anywhere but Castiel, his cheeks beginning to redden.

"Like...like Love me? Like you—love? I'm a man, Cas." Dean stumbled, his hands beginning to fidget and he let out a shaky laugh.

"I'm quite aware of what your sex is, Dean Winchester." Castiel used his full name, making sure Dean knew how serious he was.

Dean swallowed hard and he looked down, his hands moving to tighten into the sheets. He considered the moment for two more minutes before finally speaking again.

"I love you too." he whispered, almost terrified of being heard by the world.

That was all it took, those words. Just those four words and Castiel had a beaming smile. It was heart-stopping really. It was very rare that Castiel would show anyone this smile, besides Dean. It was the smile that extended to his eyes and made his nose crinkle.

"Dean, please show me what I've been missing." Cas mumbled.

After a small hesitation, Dean's lips were on Castiel's. It was a long, lingering, much-needed kiss between them. The soft, cotton-like lips, against the rough, leather-like ones. A small moan traveled into the back of Cas' throat and he groaned into Dean's mouth. Dean slowly slid his tongue across Castiel's bottom lip before gently biting down. This earned yet another less-manly sound from Cas.

After a few moments of this, Dean pulled away because he needed —not wanted— to. He gasped for air and his hands were tangled crazily into the front of the angel's trench coat.

"I'm glad I met you, Dean. You make me very happy." Cas smiled once more and Dean returned the smile.

With that, they laid down onto the bed in each others arms. They ignored the look they got from Sam when he came back into the motel room, his chin nearly hitting the floor.


End file.
